


Tangled Up

by JustWeird17



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWeird17/pseuds/JustWeird17
Summary: Our heroines catch themselves in a sticky situation trying to rescue kidnapped villainesses.





	Tangled Up

There had been reports on the news lately of missing persons, those people being Catwoman, Poison Ivy, and Harley Quinn. While they were criminals they were still people, and the heroes had to do the right thing, no matter how much they didn't like it. Since the guys were out of the city, Batgirl, Huntress, and Black Canary went looking for them. The clues they discovered led them to the forest with a giant metal door on the ground. The three of them managed to get it open and jumped down. It was dark, cold, and wet but surprisingly the floor seemed to be metal. It's like they were in some kind of underground bunker.

"Wait, you guys hear that?" asked Black Canary

"Hear what?" questioned Batgirl

"Sshh, listen." whispered Huntress

In the distance they could faintly hear someone grunting, like it was a pattern.

"oof...oof...oof oof...oof oof oof...oof woof ugh" was all they were hearing but it seemed to be very far away. They started to follow the sounds but suddenly the lights popped on and they realized they were in a big hallway but there were also two pretty ripped women in front of them, one was Asian and the other was Latina.

"You girls aren't supposed to be here, leave." said the asian

"We're here to save those girls you kidnapped! We know you have catwoman, posion ivy, and harley quinn here." Batgirl stated

"You would go out of your way to save a psychopath, murderer, and criminal?! You know we used to look up to you guys but you heroes honestly make me sick!" yelled the latina with rage charging at them.

"Tch, this is gonna be easy." said Huntress with a cocky smirk. She would however eat those words as the girl appeared to move at superhuman speeds zooming past the others and striking Huntress deep in her bare stomach.

'I didn't even see her move!' thought Batgirl and Black Canary simultaneously but while they were lost in their thoughts the asian ran socking both of them in the gut knocking the wind out of them. She put enough power in her punches to knock them both out.

"OOOFF" was all Huntress before being belly punched into the wall and knocked out.

"C'mon let's take em to their chambers." the asian said with the Latina following

As they were going they walked past the room where Catwoman was getting her guts beaten in by two other ripped women who were black and white. They also walked past the chambers that held Harley Quinn and Posion Ivy. They then placed the girls each into their chamber. They were rooms but the 4 women turned each and every one of them into their personal torture chamber

Once the black and white women were done with Catwoman they met with the other two.

"Hey, what are those heroines doing here?" The white one asked

"They came to "save" our captives." answered the latina

"Tch, heroes and their bullshit morals, they'd risk their lives for villains. Since they want to get mixed up in all this, we'll have to punish them too." said the black one

"The others will come looking for us too eventually." said the asian

"Then we'll capture ALL of them, I have ways of doing so."

"But what about the men? Won't they come looking for us too?" asked the latina

"Oh I have a plan for them, they're actually going to be useful in accomplishing our mission."

Suddenly they heard screaming from Black Canary's room, she was trying to blow the door open. They opened the door with soundproof headphones on and put a collar around her neck to dampen her powers.

"You won't get away with this!" she screamed

"We already have." said the asian as the others left the room

"Time to play" she said

She pushed Canary to the wall and began ramming fist after fist deep into her gut. She continued the pattern for ten minutes before taking a sledgehammer and swinging at her gut.

"OOOOOFFFFF" was the sound Black Canary kept repeating. The hammer seemed to have touched her spine, it even made her cough up some blood.

"Hey, don't kill her." said the black girl walking in

"She'll be fine." the asian responded

"Yeah but you still don't wanna go too hard or she'll die. Anyways leave her, we've just picked up a location on Supergirl and Powergirl."

"Alright, let's get to work."


End file.
